Finding Rosalie Hale
by twilightopaz333
Summary: Rosalie watches the way Edward and Bella are together. This is a story about how Rosalie really feels about their unconditional love. but how does she feel when Bella is changed. What does she do to Bella that makes Edward want to rip her to shreeds.
1. rosalie how i feel

Rosalie's point of view:

**Rosalie's point of view:**

Its my first story so cut me some slack I have some better ideas coming soon and, **don't judge it from the beginning! read the whole thing! **I think you will like it read and review plz

-topaz

Edward carefully picked up Bella and brought her to his room. I was watching the whole thing every step he took and every mussel he moved was moved with such care and passion…

He laid Bella out on the bed and tucked her in with the most graceful care I had ever seen anyone no, anything use.

As soon as he was finished with her he settled him self besides her using the utmost care not to awaken her.

Oh the rage this put me in! The love that she gets and the love I would _never_ receive.

As much as I love my Emmet, Edward treated Bella like some princess that she really wasn't.

Their relationship put Emmet's and mine to shame.

And _what_ did Bella _do _to disserve it, NOTHING!

I felt that usual petty jealousy come over me, wiping me clean of my Goodness.

She is so plain, not even that pretty.

Its not like Bella is bad but she doesn't disserve it! she never even wanted it! It just found her.

What I wouldn't do to be Bella right now.

She was living my dream; she got the one thing I wanted most in this cursed life.

The only point worth living as one of us was the love and she had an extended amount.

I ran to the mirror in the hall. Perhaps to reassure myself of the one thing she will never have that will always be mine.

I looked at myself in the mirror…

But, I thought to myself, what did looks matter when you have love that fine and that exquisite?!

I broke down then leaning on the banister of the stairs sliding down till I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands.

Crying with tearless sobs….

* * *

well i hoped you liked it review plzzzzz - topaz


	2. change

I don't know how long I stayed there it could have been hours or minuets or days but to me it was nothing…

I don't know how long I stayed there it could have been hours or minuets or days but to me it was nothing…

I was oblivious to everything. I did not care I just wanted to sulk alone.

"Rosalie. You there." Jasper was calling me but I did not return his call. I knew he could tell I was in disarray.

I herd loud footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked up to find Bella but she wasn't' t the Bella I have come to know she was… different…

My eyes winded and I realized suddenly how beautiful she was. She looked like a goddess even as beautiful as _me. _Then thought shot into my silent brain like an arrow and I leaped up from my slump position.

"YOU CHANGED!!" I was now very angry

"Yes." She muttered in her newfound tone "what do you-"

I cut her off then, ramming myself into her trying to rip her to shreds. I was punching her harshly with my eyes flaming black.

"NO ROSALIE STOP… WHAT? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed the most ear splitting scream ever.

I had just bit Bella on the neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Edward rammed me next, holding me down wile punching my side violently non-stop. He began to growl and yell more. "HOW DARE YOUR TUOUCH HER!!"

Then I felt Edwards Weight lifted off of me being replaced by a new type of weight. Emmett's huge body was now restraining me from getting to Bella's.

Edward was being held down by jasper, Carlisle, and Alice, all the wile Esme held Bella in her arms.

"ROSALIE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! IF YOU EVER TOUCH BELLA AGAIN I WILL TEAR YOU APART" Edward announced.

"EDWARD SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU EVER THREATIN ROSALIE AGAIN _I WILL _KILL YOU_" _Emmettthreatened.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP? DAMMET YOU ARE LIKE CHILDREN FIGHTING" Alice was now in a rage.

"_Stay out of this Alice!" _jasper, Emmett, and Edward ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"GUYS!! ITS FINE NOW LETS ALL JUST STOP AND LEAVE THIS ALL BEHIND US!" I could tell Bella was trying to make things better.

"SHUT UP!! I'M SO SORRY… THIS IS ALL _MY_ FOULT… Bella please forgive me. If you can. What I have done it a… a… well I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me back there I just lost it. Emmett get off of me I promises not to hurt anyone or anything. _Edward_ please restrain yourself…" Edward opened his mouth but I cut him off before he had a chance to say anything. " You have a complete right to murder me after I truly apologies. Just let me go."

Without hesitation everyone was let go and the three of us (Bella, me, and Edward) were in the middle of the room together. Bella in Edwards's arms as usual and Edward in a state of fury also as usual.

"Bella the reason I attacked you was because I was jealous of you. You had love; a future, humanity, a passion, everything I always wanted and you gave up just then and now. I didn't even know you were changing and wish I could talk you out of it when you were about to make that decision. I'm so sorry. Truly sorry. Please forgive me you don't have to. But I will never ever bother you again. I'm sorry."

Then I ran from the house… away. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. In the hopes I could find me, Rosalie, and my purpose in this world.


End file.
